vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Blackwood Manor
Blackwood Manor is The Pack's home. A strange and mystical house, it has many rooms, which, can change and alter themselves to said inhabitants any desires, including the look and feel of being outdoors. The manor has been moved several times by Pierce Verros' transportation machine; despite Taylor Verro and Syllve's magical wards keeping the manor invisible to passerby, they have been discovered multiple times and have been forced to move. The manor now rests in the southern lands, just outside of Haven. Before becoming the home of The Pack, Blackwood Manor was the home of Lady Katrina Blackwood, a noble of Haven. She was secretly the leader of a sect that worshipped Lilith, and as such, there are many dark rooms hidden within the Manor. With the exception of Tai and Kong, the manor is currently not inhabited. This began with the Aranos Saga, with The Pack not able to risk such a deadly enemy knowing where they lived. General Layout Blackwood Manor is a massive mansion consisting of a total of eight levels, including the roof and the two basement levels, and also has two secret sublevels as well. Everyone has their own bedrooms and even their own personal use rooms, for example, Taylor has his own great Library, while Archerios has his own forge. The magical nature of the Manor comes from a spell that Raith cast, and as such, there can be quite literally, an infinite number of rooms if needed. These rooms can take on the form of whatever the person desires, with reality itself being bent and twisted. An example of this is the very real forest grove within Raith's own room. The Manor houses many, many, hidden rooms and secret passages, some of which are yet to even be discovered (though Eamon knows the entire layout). Some of these rooms are also extremely dangerous, as they are traprooms designed to kill (or grievously injure) those who enter. The mansion grounds itself is very large, consisting of a few acres of land. While at first this was mostly woodlands, ever since the mansion was moved to the current location near the southern border, it has since become beach front property, and even the trees became tropical palms and more. The lagoon that surrounded much of the mansion while at its original location, has magically, as well as the rest of the surrounding land, been teleported to all the locations thereafter. The Manor holds many guest rooms and bathrooms. Most of everyone's private rooms include bathrooms of their own. 1F The Great Hall The main entrance point of Blackwood Manor. The mainhub. From here, there are two stairs on either side that will take one to the floors above, as well as three hallways that lead into the rooms beyond. Grand Dining Hall The first Dining Room of the mansion, where most of The Pack gather to eat and celebrate. Grand Kitchen The largest kitchen in the entire mansion, also known as Tai Territory. From spices to fresh produce and vegetables, this kitchen has it all, and has everything needed to handle it all. Tai keeps it spotless, and brings terrible fury down upon those who make a mess or break something. Storage Room 1 A large storage room. Lounge 1 A a common room on the first floor, sometimes where everyone hangs out after meals. Gallery 1 A large gallery filled with paintings, and all of the newspaper articles that have focused on The Pack over the many years. Tai's Dojo A large, straw mat flooring training Dojo. Houses anything from training dumbies to obstacle courses, to a plethora of the kind of weapons the Lizardmen use. Tai's Room The personal room of Tai Ishikawa. Is connected to his Dojo, and shares the appearance. Also holds a very large outdoors enclosure, complete with a medium sized waterhole complete with a fifty foot waterfall, which Tai meditates under daily. Secret Treasure Room 1 One of the rooms that only Eamon knows about. This room houses many rare artifacts (some even dark magic affiliated), and gems and other precious stones items. Upon discovering it, Eamon has claimed all the treasure as his own, and now uses this room as one his many hidden treasure troves. 2F Vries and Jessica's Room The personal bedroom of Alexander Vries and Jessica DeGrandi. Has a gun rack for all of Jessica's prototype rifles, as well as a trophy wall from Vries' best hunts. Marksman Range Previously Vries' Archery Range, now combined with Jess's Rifle Range. Can magically alter itself to give any downrange needed. Magically conjures targets and dumbies for use. Connected to said user's bedroom. Jessica's Rogue Gallery A room containing extensive information on all of Jessica's targets, wanted criminals, and ne'er-do-wells. Was previously located on the fourth floor. Storage Room 2 Larger than the first floor storage room, this room houses many things looted and collected after battles. Guest Room A guest bedroom. Raith and Syllve's Room The personal room of Raith Duskfall and Syllve. At first were seperate rooms, but have since become one. Raith's meditation grove is located here, as well as his large collection of very, very dark weapons and objects. Syllve's mediation room is akin to a tent, with a very elegant sunroof, that allows her to commune with her spirits and Gods. Theatre 1 A small auditoreum that was previously used for gatherings of Lady Blackwood's cult. Now used from time to time to hold meetings for The Pack and to make announcements. Trap Room 1 Formerly secret, was discovered by Taylor on accident. A very, very dangerous room. It is more like a tiny empty closet. Once inside, the door shuts and locks, the floor gives way, and the person is sent plummeting below into a pit of spikes. Needless to say, Taylor had a blast. 3F Erykas' and Taylor's Room The personal bedroom of Erykas Liandri and Taylor Verro. Erykas' Medical Office Also known as the sick bay, the infirmary, or Erykas' Medical Lab. Contains all of her medical equipment and needs, and is almost always where someone ends up when they're badly injured. Countless lives have been saved in this room. Quarantine Room Directly connected to the Doctor's lab, this room was designed to contain anything, and escape is almost virtually impossible. The glass is protected by a very powerful containment spell, making it nigh indestructible. Not even a rampaging Archerios was able to break through the glass, but he did manage to cause quite a few cracks. Taylor's Library A grand library that houses over three thousand books, scrolls, texts, maps and scriptures, covering virtually everything ever known to man, and those known to non-mortal species. Contains a large, extremely detailed map table, as well as a large, equally detailed, globe. Behind a bookshelf there is a secret room in which Taylor keeps things he deems as "forbidden knowledge", scrolls and texts of such power or atrocity that he considers them a threat to the world should anyone get their hands on them. As such, he keeps them locked away. The Blaze Room This room is both Taylor's personal Elemental training room, and on occasions, his prison. The floor is made of steel grating, with a pool of lava below. This is the only room in the manor capable of containing Taylor's draconic fury. Here, he is free to hone and master his powers without fear of incinerating the entire manor to ashes. The Sauna The Manor's very own Sauna. Powered by the lava from Taylor's Blaze Room. Dining Hall A second, normal sized dining room. This room is mostly just used when people want peace and quiet to enjoy some hobbies. Eamon's Room Eamon's bedroom for whenever he stays in the Manor. Contains a direct portal to his Toy Palace. Eamon's Vault A massive, utterly indestructible steel door, leading to but a fraction of Eamon's obscene wealth. Eamon's Treasury One would think the tiny furball would fill a treasury with all his treasures. Instead this room is filled with all sorts of pretty, and strange, rocks that Eamon has stumbled upon and collected over his adventures. Kitchen 2 A second kitchen, this one primarily used by Erykas, and to her dismay sometimes, Amy. Secret Library A secret room that is yet to be discovered. 4FSecret Gallery A hidden room that was discovered by Taylor. Is empty save for a lone, ominous painting of the Manor itself. Pierce and Amy's Room The personal bedroom of The Masters of Disasters, Pierce and Amy. Rarely used, as they more often than not sleep in the lab. PIERCE AND AMY'S ULTIMATE OMEGA LABORATORY MK3 Despite there being secret dark ritualistic sacrifcing chambers, summoning chambers for calling monsters from the Dark Beyond, Pierce and Amy's lab is the most dangerous room in the entire Manor, and perhaps the most dangerous location in the entire known world. This room utilizes the mystical expansion properties of the Manor to the max, and is quite possibly larger than the Manor itself. It is made up of multiple areas, each just as dangerous as the last. The Science Laboratory Also known as the R&D lab, this is the main lab where all of the duo's scientific experiements and projects are carried out. Contains multiple things that can end all life as we know it. Pierce's Workshop This is where Pierce can be found tinkering. All his gadgets and devices, whether failed, works in progress, or completed, can be found here. Amy's Aquarium A rather decent sized aquarium that holds many a rare and exotic species of aquatic life. Here is where Amy carries out her studies and experiments for her beloved hobby. Lounge 2 A common room smaller than the first floor's, this room is usually used as secret passage for a quick escape via the bookshelf. The stairs lead to both directly outside, and the theatre on the second floor. 4F Jade's Room The personal bedroom of Jade. After her passing, this room has become empty. Jeremy's Room The personal bedroom of Jeremy. The walls are covered in bounty posters, erotic paintings of women, while the floor is littered with coins and bullets. After his passing, Jess has cleaned it up, but has left everything else as is in memory of her twin. Jeremy's Shooting Range A shooting range where Jeremy kept his quickdraw skills pinpoint and rapid. Varryk's Room The personal bedroom of Varryk. Nobody but Eamon and Taylor know what's inside of here. Varryk's Treasury A room that contains all the loot Varryk has collected. Trap Room 2 An empty room covered wall to wall with disorienting mirrors. Has been known to render victims unconscious in seconds. Guest Room 2 A second guest room, this one offers a superb view of the sun setting over the waters outside. Theatre 2 The manor's second theatre room. Hardly used, and makes for a good hiding spot. Storage Room 3 The smallest of the manor's storage rooms, this room is mostly empty save for some paintings. Armory All weapons and armor collected after battles is stored here. Weapon's Gallery Weapons of extraordinary quality are stored here. Black Magic Chamber A hidden, dark and foreboding chamber where many dark rituals and even sacrifices to Lilith have been performed. Lilith herself claims the worst thing anyone ever did in here was make a blood offering, but nobody believes her. The entrance to this room is located behind the huge painting of the Black Woods. 5F Category:Place Category:Home